Warriors: The last hope
by Olympian103
Summary: I just slapped together a prologe, don't expect an update anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGE

A flame colored cat stared around in the darkness.

_This is horrible! I can't even see where I'm putting my paws._

Glancing around in the dim light, he distinguished a Windclan warrior and lunged at him, knocking his hind legs out from underneath him and sending him sliding back down the tunnel.

In the throng of fighting cats, he could make out Thornclaw grappling with Owlwhisker.

He seemed to be doing all right, for while he watched, Thornclaw caught him on the belly with his hind legs and gave him a shove that sent him flying.

All of a sudden a great weight crashed into his side, knocking him off is paws and as he fell, he banged his head against the wall, leaving him momentarily stunned. He scrambled to his paws and recognized the Leader of the invading cats. _Onestar_.

"You!" Firestar hissed. The Windclan leader also found his footing.

"Me," He agreed.

"Why?" he growled. "What have we _ever _done to provoke this? We helped you hunt, fought with you, _died_ for you, and yet you find the _arrogance_ to invade us?"

"We are not weak like you, Firestar! We hold our heads high and fight for ourselves like _true_ warriors! You have placated us too many times. ThunderClan cats arriving at our camp-''

"The actions of a kit!" screeched Firestar.

"-arguments about our borders-''

"Started by you!" growled Firestar.

"-and prey being stolen!"

"Stolen from _us_ by _your _warriors, Onestar! End this delusion of yours that ThunderClan has insulted you, for we have not! I know you think we offer help too often, but we do not intend to spy or steal. It may seem different to you, Onestar, but in my experience, accepting help from your friends is not weakness! End this, _**NOW.**_"

"_SILENCE!_" roared Onestar. "I will _not _be spoken to like that!" With that, he lunged, eyes blazing, for Firestar's throat._  
><em> 

_No! _ Firestar was on his last life! He_ couldn't _die now! He tried to leap out of the way, but Onestar was too fast for him. Pain ripped at his skin and blackness gathered on the edge of his consciousness. He staggered, blood drenching his pelt. Once again Onestar lunged, and this time, there was no pain. Instead, everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

3. Dovewing

Dovewing blinked in confusion. Surely Briarlight wouldn't be able to go to the Gathering? There was

no way she could get to Windclan territory, let alone get across the tree bridge.

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather jumped forward. "What are you doing?" Millie leaped after him. "Get back in your nest at once!"

Briarlight blinked slowly. "No," She said.

She started to drag herself across the clearing. "Come back!" Millie screeched.

Briarlight turned. "No," She repeated, this time with a hint of snarl in her voice. "Why

is it your problem if I want to go to the Gathering?"

She turned and dragged herself through the thorn tunnel.

"I'll go get her," Millie sighed.

. . .

Millie caught up with them as they approached the tree bridge. Bramblestar nodded at the silver

Tabby she-cat. "Let's cross." Dovewing hopped onto the trunk, lashing her tail to keep her balance.

Bumblestripe leaped up after her. Slowly she made her way across the bridge, more relieved than ever

As she jumped down from the roots. She waited for Bumblestripe to catch up.

"Come on," She meowed. Together they pushed through the bracken on the top of the slope. All the

Clans were already there. Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes at her as she passed. Dovewing glared at her in

Return.

She settled down beside Bumblestripe and waited for the meeting to begin.

"I wonder what is going to happen. Do you think the other clans will think we are weak because Firestar died?" Spiderleg hissed.

"Probably not," Dovewing whispered. "No one thought Riverclan was weak when

Leopardstar died."

"Shut up, you two." Thornclaw growled. They quieted and settled down.

"We have terrible news," Bramblestar yowled. "Firestar has passed away." Murmurs and yowls of

Shock passed through the clans. Onestar, to Dovewing's fury, did not even blink.

"For many, many seasons Firestar has led and guided our clan. He will be sorely missed. However, we must move on. I have already journeyed to the moonpool to receive my nine lives."

He paused, then said "And I have named Lionblaze as deputy."

Everyone turned to look at Lionblaze. He merely sat there, not even acknowledging the fact that he was deputy.

"Other than that, we have no news." Meowed Bramblestar.

Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar all gave their reports, none of which were very acknowledgeable.

"Time to go." Bumblestripe whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

5. Ivypool

Ivypool looked around. She had just finished a training lesson in the Dark Forest, and she was bone

tired. A flash of movement caught her eye. She turned to see a slender tortoiseshell pelt disappear

behind a bramble thicket.

_Tortoiseshell pelt? I thought Blossomfall was the only one with tortoiseshell. Unless…_

She followed the sweet scent trail until she found a clearing filled with starshine. Was that Jayfeather

crouching in the middle of the clearing? Her nose twitched. Definitely Jayfeather. _I thought he went to _

_the Gathering! _ Movement behind her made her scoot back into the ferns next to her. She saw the

tortoiseshell cat again.

_Is that a Starclan cat? _She suddenly wondered.

The two cats talked for awhile. Ivypool watched the emotion in Jayfeather's eyes switch from

uncertainy to disbelief and finally to horror. As she watched, Jayfeather faded away. Ivypool blinked_. Did _

_that really just happen?_

Suddenly the tortoiseshell looked at her. "You must save Jayfeather! He is in the water by the tree

bridge. He's drowning! You must save him before it's too late!" The cat turned to go. "Wait!" Ivypool

demanded. "What do you mean?" The strange tortoiseshell cat turned to glare at her. "I meant exactly

what I said!" She hissed. "Go now, before it's too late!"She turned to go again. "What's your name?"

She asked, suddenly curious.

"Spottedleaf," The she-cat replied.

. . .

_Go now, before it's too late. _Spottedleaf's words echoed in her mind as she hurtled through the forest

towards the tree bridge. _You must save him, before it's too late._ Ivypool would never forget the urgency

in her voice, or the desperateness in her eyes. With a growl of exertion she shot forward, running as if

her life depended on it. _Well, maybe not_ my_ life…._Ivypool left that thought behind and instead

concentrated on where she was putting the paws. One trip and Jayfeather would be another step

towards Starclan. _Yes!_ She could see the tree bridge now. Ivypool emerged from the trees to see

Dawnpelt leap off the tree bridge onto a gray cat's back. "No!" She yowled. She could never get there in

time! She streaked past Lionblaze, who had Briarlight on his shoulders. Shuddering as water seeped past

he belly fur, she started to swim to where Dawnpelt was swimming. As she watched, a triumphant gaze

flicked across Dawnpelt's face. Ivypool froze. Beside her, a motionless gray shape was already floating

away from her.

She closed her eyes.

_Forgive me, Starclan. I was too late._


	4. Chapter 4

6. Lionblaze

Hollyleaf was staring at their littermate's body in horror as Lionblaze padded over . She turned away.

Lionblaze padded up to her. "Look," He breathed.

She turned. Jayfeather was stirring. Hollyleaf backed away. Lionblaze felt his heart soar.

He stirred again and groggily got to his paws. Hollyleaf backed away some more, While Lionblaze dashed

over to him.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze felt his heart skip a beat. "You're alive!"

He flinched as water splattered his pelt from Jayfeather shaking off.

"Of course I'm fine," He snapped.

Lionblaze turned back to Hollyleaf. "Isn't it great? He's still alive!"

There was a troubled look in her eyes. "Starclan took favor upon him." She murmured. He opened his

mouth to answer but at the same moment Cinderheart rushed up to him. "Isn't it wonderful?" She

breathed excitedly.

"You bet!"

"Well, that's not all I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

"Why?"

"Because it's a private thing I need to tell you."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Just come _on!_"

"Okay, okay."

Together they padded on through the trees till they found a small clearing. Lionblaze stopped her in

the middle of the clearing. "Okay, you can tell me this private thing now."

"Here?" Cinderheart looked around. "It's a little open, isn't it?" He sighed. "Just tell me."

"Okay." Cinderheart took a deep breath. "I'm having kits."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to respond, but a flash of movement caught his eye. Cinderheart turned

to rush over to Poppyfrost. Lionblaze turned. Heathertail was staring at him with a strong emotion in her

eyes. He stiffened. Was that…_Jealousy?_ Why would Heathertail be jealous of him? She wanted to kill

him! He stared at the pretty Windclan cat in confusion. As soon as Heathertail saw him looking at her,

she turned away quickly and raced down the slope. Lionblaze watched her go, Wondering what this

could mean.


	5. Chapter 5

7. Dovewing

Dovewing woke to a kick in the stomach.

She sat up and looked around. Bumblestripe was snoring next to her. Through the branches in the

warrior den (They had finished building it a moon ago) She saw Hazeltail and Poppyfrost guarding the

entrance to camp. She slipped out of the den and silently padded over to the medicine cat's den.

Perhaps it was just a bellyache.

"Jayfeather?" She called silently. He padded out of his nest. "What?" He grumbled. "This better be

good."

"Well," She started to say. "I have a bellyache."

"What kind of bellyache?" He started rummaging in his store.

"Well, it was sort of like something kicked me."

"Really?" He suddenly looked interested. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Yeah."

He padded over. "lay down right here," he instructed, beckoning to a spot by the pool. "okay."

Obediently she lay down. Jayfeather placed a paw on her belly. "Hmm…" He murmured.

"What is it?" Dovewing felt that she didn't want to hear the answer."I don't know if you want to hear this." Jayfeather said playfully.

"Tell me!" She didn't feel playful at _all._

"I'm tired. Let's leave it till tomorrow."

"Tell me!" She was practically begging.

"You asked for it." He turned his blind blue gaze on her. "You're having kits."


	6. Chapter 6

7. Dovewing

Dovewing woke to a kick in the stomach.

She sat up and looked around. Bumblestripe was snoring next to her. Through the branches in the

warrior den (They had finished building it a moon ago) She saw Hazeltail and Poppyfrost guarding the

entrance to camp. She slipped out of the den and silently padded over to the medicine cat's den.

Perhaps it was just a bellyache.

"Jayfeather?" She called silently. He padded out of his nest. "What?" He grumbled. "This better be

good."

"Well," She started to say. "I have a bellyache."

"What kind of bellyache?" He started rummaging in his store.

"Well, it was sort of like something kicked me."

"Really?" He suddenly looked interested. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Yeah."

He padded over. "lay down right here," he instructed, beckoning to a spot by the pool. "okay."

Obediently she lay down. Jayfeather placed a paw on her belly. "Hmm…" He murmured.

"What is it?" Dovewing felt that she didn't want to hear the answer."I don't know if you want to hear this." Jayfeather said playfully.

"Tell me!" She didn't feel playful at _all._

"I'm tired. Let's leave it till tomorrow."

"Tell me!" She was practically begging.

"You asked for it." He turned his blind blue gaze on her. "You're having kits."


	7. Chapter 8

8. Ivypool

Ivypool wondered why Dovewing was heading towards the nursery.

Well, maybe Jayfeather had told her that she needed to check on Cinderheart. The gray she-cat's kits

were due any day now, and she was showing signs every day. Ivypool wondered if she was making sure

everything was okay. Rosepetal dashed up to her.

"Did you hear? Dovewing is having kits!" She exclaimed. Ivypool stared at her, dumbstruck. "Really?"

Rosepetal snorted. At the same time Ferncloud slipped out of the nursery and padded over to

Jayfeather's den.

"Cinderheart's kits are coming!" she called inside the den.

Jayfeather emerged seconds later with a leaf wrap in his jaws. He slipped quickly inside the den,

Ferncloud right behind him. A few seconds later a screech rose up from the nursery. Beside her,

Rosepetal gasped. Lionblaze dashed over from where he was sharing a vole with Hollyleaf.

"What's happening?"He demanded. Ivypool felt her throat go dry. "Cinderheart's kits are coming."

Without another word Lionblaze dashed over to the nursery, his fear-scent strong. Another blood-

chilling shriek rose up from it, along with a kit wailing. Ivypool relaxed. She realized that she had been

tensed up. Another yowl came and along with it was another kit crying. She watched Lionblaze slip into

the den and Jayfeather walk out.

"Is Cinderheart okay?" She called.

Jayfeather turned his blind blue gaze on her.

A bit of bleeding, but nothing serious," He reported. "Lionblaze is with her."

Ivypool felt a wave of relief. There were new kits in the clan!


	8. Chapter 9

9. Lionblaze

Lionblaze sat by Cinderheart. "I think we should name this one Hollykit." He nodded towards the tiny

black she-cat. "that sounds wonderful," Cinderheart purred. She rested her tail on the gray tom. "We

should name that one Thunderkit," He suggested. "That white stripe down his flank looks just like a

lightning bolt." She nodded. "And we'll call this one Flowerkit. I love the way her tortoiseshell looks just

like fallen petals." It was true. The black patches on her pelt were shaped exactly petals might look after

they fell...Sort of like heather._ Heathertail! _"No," He meowed. "Let's call her Heatherkit."

_In honor of Heathertail,_ Lionblaze thought to himself. Suddenly he felt awkward. Why was he here?

He should be in the tunnels, a warrior of Darkclan, Heatherstar at his side. Lionblaze shook himself. Of

course he shouldn't. He was disloyal then.

_* Ivypool's point of view * _

_Ivypool saw a white she-cat sliding gently through to woods. Remembering her meeting with _

_Spottedleaf, She followed her up the bank and through the river. She made sure the cat was well ahead _

_before she swam across. Ivypool wanted to follow this stranger unseen._

_Before long They came to a halt in a starlit clearing. The white she-cat was staring hopefully into the _

_trees, as if she was looking for something. She scented the air. A strong scent of Jayfeather was nearby. _

_Ivypool remembered that Jayfeather had gone to the Moonpool. She suddenly wondered if this cat was _

_from starclan._

_Jayfeather emerged from the tree's on the far side. When He spotted the Stranger in the middle of the _

_clearing, He dashed over. Ivypool heard him yowl, "Half Moon!" _

_She wondered if that was the she cats' name. Half Moon meowed, "Jay's Wing!" _

Jay's wing?_ She thought._ But his name is _Jay_feather.

_The two cats touched noses so gently it reminded her of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. She wondered if _

_these cats had known each other. Did Jayfeather have another long-lost sister? She padded out into the _

_clearing, forgetting all signs of stealth. Half Moon and Jayfeather whipped around "Ivypool!" Jayfeather _

_exclaimed. Why did he sound so surprised? She was in the dark forest, after all. She had just realized that _

_half of the clearing was dark and the other was lit by the moon. She snapped back to attention._

"_I didn't expect to see you here." Jayfeather didn't sound surprised anymore. "This is Half Moon." _

"_Is she your sister?" She couldn't help blurting out. Jayfeather purred in amusement. He opened his _

_mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice booming behind her._

"_What do we have here?" Brokenstar called in a mocking voice. "Cat's meeting from other world's?"_

_Brokenstar padded up to Half_


	9. Chapter 10

10. Jayfeather

"Brokenstar!" He gasped. Brokenstar strode past Ivypool to halt beside Half Moon. There was anguish

in her eyes. "You shouldn't be this far," the blood-thirsty leader warned Half Moon.

Jayfeather felt his blood turn to ice.

"What-what does he mean?" Jayfeather stammered. "You aren't in the dark forest? Are you?"

Half Moon didn't answer.

"Are you?"

Half Moon's eyes glistened. "I have to choose the winning side."

Disbelief surged from his pelt. "The Dark Forest cats are _evil!_ Why can't you see that?"

"I-I" she gulped. "I thought you'd understand." Tears like silver spilled from her eyes.

"Understand what?" He demanded. "That you're too scared to go on the side that is for good? I don't

know what I ever saw in you. You're just a coward." he turned to Ivypool. "You're the fourth." He didn't

have time to explain how he knew. He stared at Ivypool dead in the eye. "You must wake up!"

As he watched, Ivypool faded away.

He turned to leave, also, but Half Moon stopped him. "Wait," She urged. "the final battle will take

place at the fifth clan's territory."

"Fifth clan's territory? You mean Starclan?"

"No." Half moon sat down. "Skyclan. Tell your clan about The Dark Forest. Ask Sandstorm what I

mean."


	10. Chapter 11

11. Dovewing

Jayfeather paused. "I'm sorry."

Greif tore at her heart.

The blind medicine cat bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "They're gone."

"No!" She wailed. It wasn't true, he was lying, for all the cats in the world, her kits weren't dead, it was

just a nightmare, and she would wake to find happy, healthy kits bouncing around her…

"I'll get Bumblestripe." Ferncloud slipped from the den.

Dovewing tried to sit up, but Jayfeather held her down.

"It's alright," The medicine cat assured her.

Just at that moment, Ferncloud slipped into the den, Bumblestripe right behind her. Instantly

Bumblestripe rushed over to her nest. "Are you okay?" He asked. Dovewing buried her muzzle in her

paws. Of course she wasn't okay. Her kits were dead!

"I'm okay," She lied, not meeting his gaze.

. . .

Jayfeather dashed over to Sandstorm, panting hard. "Sandstorm! I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Sandstorm peered curiously at him.

He took a deep breath. "Do you know where Skyclan is?"

Sandstorm took a step back, her ears flattened, astonishment coming off her waves.

"Hold on." Jayfeather leaped onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather

here!

"I have some news. There is an opposite of Starclan. It is called the Dark Forest. The cats who have

done evil in their lives go there. And now we are in danger of them.

"The Dark Forest is training about three cats from each clan. They are heading upstream, following the

rivers. We must head into Skyclan territory. Sandstorm can tell you about Skyclan."

The ginger she cat scrambled up behind him. "Back in the old forest," She started, "There used to be

Five clans. One of the clans got driven away. It was Skyclan.

"Firestar had a dream one night, telling him he must follow the river and rebuild Skyclan. He did. I went

with him. It is possible we can get there without too much trouble."

"How will we know were there?" Spiderleg called.

"Yeah!" Poppyfrost piped in.

"When will we fight?" Rosepetal called.

"Wait." Thornclaw growled. "Did the Dark Forest cats already leave? Because I haven't seen Birchfall

lately."

"Or Blossomfall." Dovewing added.

"Doesn't that seem a _little _suspicious to you?" Dustpelt snarled. "They must be in the Dark Forest!"


	11. Chapter 12

12. Ivypool

Everyone whipped around to stare at Thornclaw. Millie shook her head. "Blossomfall must be out on a

patrol," She said. "She's my kit, and she would never turn evil."

"What about Birchfall?" Spiderleg spat. "It's unlikely that Blossomfall and Birchfall went out for a day

and hasn't returned. Plus, there are no patrols out!" The black tom turned to Jayfeather. "Are they

collecting herbs for you?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No," He answered.

"Then it's decided," Mousefur croaked. "Blossomfall and Birchfall are traitors!"

"Hang on," Lionblaze protested. "Jayfeather didn't call this meeting to declare that two of our warriors are traitors."

"He's right." Leafpool spoke from the back of the crowd. " this is a time that we need to trust one other."

"Wait." Brackenfur meowed. He stared at Jayfeather. "You said that _three_ cats from each clan are in

the Dark Forest. Birchfall and Blossomfall are two. Who's the third?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well." Graystripe growled.

Ivypool felt a wave of dread. Was Jayfeather about to announce that she was the third traitor?

"There is no third from Thunderclan," The medicine cat meowed, and Ivypool felt a wave of relief.

"Also," He said, "I want to tell the clan something. Something I should have told you al long time

ago."

"_There will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of stars in their paws."_


	12. Chapter 13

13. Lionblaze

Lionblaze was dreaming.

He was thrashing around in strangely warm water, Fighting hard currents and fighting to keep his

head above the water. Spitting a mouthful of it out, he scrambled onto the bank and shook himself off.

That's when he noticed a shape lying close. He gasped and stepped forward. Heathertail was lying

awkwardly on the stone.

He took another step forward. Hope kindled inside of him. Maybe he didn't kill her after all. The claws

would give a clue. He padded forward and examined her claws. His breath caught in his throat. There

was fur trapped in her claws, alright, but not the fur he expected to see. The fur was a mixture of brown

and tortoiseshell.

_Blossomfall!_

. . .

Lionblaze dashed through the tunnels, swerving to avoid the hard walls. He had to get to the Windclan

camp. He_ had_ to warn Heathertail.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, he reached a tunnel that sloped gently upward. Yes! This tunnel

was the one that lead to the cave! He was almost there!

Lionblaze stopped suddenly. He was tired. Very, very tired. He yawned loudly and curled up. It

wouldn't hurt to take a small nap. Slowly, very slowly, he felt himself drifting to sleep…

And woke when a screech rang through the tunnels. He quickly staggered to his paws and realized the

sound had come from farther up the tunnels. _Heathertail_! Lionblaze dashed up the tunnel, remembering

Remembering the shape of the tunnels and used his whiskers and tail tip to guide him.

He burst into the cave, and at that exact same moment another blood curdling screech rang through

the moonlit cavern. "Heathertail!" he yowled. Horror pulsed through him at the sight of what was in the

cave. For he had just seen something that would change his life forever; he had seen the beautiful

Windclan She-cat's motionless body, a dark shape looming over her.


End file.
